


Nightlife

by egarcia2256



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Couch Surfing, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pet Names, im not sure, kinda murder husbands, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egarcia2256/pseuds/egarcia2256
Summary: When the night turns into to the murder of John, the boys and Cas cover up his murder and run away from their current home. During this story, the boys deal with the consequences of the traumatic aftermath of knowing their father is dead and try to survive on their own in shady motels across the US. Will they be able to survive with the help of some strangers or get hurt on the way?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again with my bullshit. I am currently on winter break from school and working on this story. it is a WIP I'm sorry and I have no idea when ill be posting updates but I'm hoping twice a month and sometimes ill indulge you and maybe even three times. anyways here's the first chapter hope you enjoy it. this is my first multi chapter thing so enjoy my mistakes :)

Chapter 1  
The night sky was barely coming into focus and the smell of nature was strong. The stars had barely started emerging and the faint sunset red could still be seen in the distance if you could focus on it. But currently the only thing Dean can focus on is the fact that his head is currently splitting in half, or at least that’s what it feels like. Getting up gingerly, Dean tries to reach for some leverage to pick up his to heavy body. His arms feel like they haven’t been used in a while and his neck has a crick in it like he had slept wrong, or in his cased knocked the fuck out. “What the hell?” He winced as he got up to fast feeling, the throbbing pain of blunt force trauma to his head. He’s standing tall now attempting, to walk down the long winding of their driveway and heading back to their little farmhouse that they’re currently staying in. “Sammy?” He called out, scoping the outside to hopefully find his brother.  
He can’t remember why he was outside in the first place, but he has to find Sam because he always has answers. Walking up the long driveway, Dean sees splotches of blood, not enough to cause death but enough to freak him out to try follow the trail. Its leading up the same path he is currently taking with the same consistent splotch with the same distance between each one. He picks up the pace and shouting for his brothers name more frantically now hoping to some god that the blood he’s seeing isn’t his brothers.  
They were all currently in some podunk town in the panhandle of Texas that was to freaking cold to not wear 4 different layers. The farmhouse they’re currently living in is secluded and there are no neighbors for miles which means that help can’t come fast enough. He passes the impala and looks inside its windows to make sure that Sammy isn’t there. The windows aren’t tinted, and his eyes have adjusted to dark to know that the impala is sitting empty. He makes his way to the porch looking both sides to find Sam crouched down in a corner, eyes blown wide and gently rocking himself. He’s cradling his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible and he’s shaking so hard despite his jackets. But he isn’t shaking of the cold. He’s shaking from shock. When Dean approaches him, he can see why. Sam is covered in blood. His shirt isn’t even blue anymore, more of a black with the hint of red. Blood is stained all over the front of shirt like someone just threw a bucket at him intentionally.  
“Sammy” he whispers quietly, like talking to wild animal. He approaches his brother slowly hoping to snap him out of his catatonic state gently. Sam still hasn’t replied to his name, still staring out to the distance like his isn’t in his head. Dean reaches a hand to his shoulder hoping to ground his brother. “Sammy are you ok?” he says more loudly hoping to get a reaction. “SAMMY!” he screams as he shakes his brother no longer caring for gentle because panic is taking over.  
Like a shock, Sam breathes in deeply and looks around in panic and brings his flailing arms to strike Dean. He barely has a chance to grab both of his wrist before he gets knocked on his again and says “Sammy, Sammy whoa calm down its me, its Dean.” With those words said Sam stops flailing and slumps forward into Deans shoulder and breathes out his name. Sam is breathing erratically, breaths with not enough oxygen with a few sniffles coming in between. There’s a calm for a minute, both just catching their breaths, relishing on the fact that for some reason they’re both alive before Sam stares at him again with wide eyes. “Dean there’s blood.” He states with distance, a bit muffled within his shoulder, in his voice and a barely contained sob emerging from his voice. Dean pushes his brothers face away from his shoulder and cradles it, hoping to ground him and not make him have a complete total freak out. “Sam what the hell happened?” he asks gently hoping that his voice is soothing enough. He has a million questions, but Sam is barely beginning to breathe normally again, and he doesn’t want his brother to pass out before he has answers.  
Sam doesn’t answer for a long time, just clutching Deans shirt in a white-knuckle grasp to ground himself. Sam can’t meet his eyes when he finally begins to speak in a barely there whisper. “Dad came home.” Is all he states with his voice wavering a bit. He waits for a couple of minutes to let Sam regain his resolve when he repeats himself again “Dad came home” Dean is about to interrupt him when he continues “and he was pissed that he caught you with Cas.” Cas. With the panic that circled his brain he forgot that he Sam and Cas were enjoying the day together, Cas and Dean cuddling on the sofa, catching up on reading and just enjoying the afternoon when John walked through the door. Sam is openly sobbing now, breaking Dean of his own resolve of passed memories. “He he grabbed you by the arm and dragged you to the front of the house” he says between sobs, “and then he started wailing on you.” Dean’s stomach drops all the way through to the porch. ‘That explains the concussion’ he thinks to himself. Sam continues, “we tried to get to you try to help you, but dad messed with the door we were stuck.” Sam clutches his face now in an iron grip and pleads “Please Dean I’m sorry we tried everything we were stuck.” With the sudden realization of Sam’s words Dean hugs his brother hard. “It wasn’t your fault Sam you have nothing to be sorry for I’m fine.” Now for the million-dollar question, “Where’s Cas, is he ok?” Sam stills in his arms, making Deans non-existent stomach clench. Sam slowly detaches himself from his arms to look him in the eyes. “We were climbing out of the windows when he came back into house.” He states again in the monotone voice that sends chills down his spine. “He went after me, but Cas stopped him.” Dean is filled with anger and searches for injuries and thankfully finds none. “Where’s Cas, Sam” he states more firmly hoping to finally get a straight answer. Sam looks him in the eyes and points inside the house.  
With that in mind he tells Sam to stay where he’s at and readies himself to find his boyfriend dead on the floor. His heart is pounding when he opens the screen door and pushes himself through the main door. The smell of blood permeates his nostrils and he has to bring his hand up to his nose to prevent from throwing up. Its sprayed all over the couch with a very prominent Sam shaped clean patch. He looks around and sees the evidence of a struggle, with tables overturn and broken plates scattered around the floor. And in the middle, he sees a very catatonic Castiel standing in the middle of the chaos, standing over his very dead father.  
“Cas.” He whispers his name the same way he did with Sam.  
“Hello Dean” Cas says in monotone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just the one word to cause Johns facial expression to shift from anger to disgust, as if he was grossed out by the fact that his son could love another man. As if John had done something wrong as a father to have Dean as a son. John’s calculated gaze darted from him to Dean. It was unnerving to say the least and he couldn’t do anything. He was shocked, metaphorically caught with his pants down unable to process of the fact that he was very close to danger.

Chapter 2  
This is not how things were supposed to turn out. Castiel was supposed to be lost in the in the lazy Saturday that they had created. Paradise on earth in the form of movies and seriously unhealthy snacks. He was thinking how lucky he was to be able to get lost in the feeling of Deans embrace and Sam’s commentary of how his brother chewed too loud. The house feeling warm comparing to their environment. The smile that plastered dean’s face was more than enough to cause Castiel to lose his breath. It was stuff of dreams, his cheeks looking like they hurt from how hard he grinned. Sam’s snorting laugher echoing throughout the entire house.  
And then everything came crashing down. Too caught up to their own devices, they failed to notice when John finally arrived home. They were to enveloped in a game of pillow fights, Dean using Castiel as a shield to protect him from Sam’s expert blows, to notice the rumble of the impala coming down the driveway. Their laughter and shrieks blocking out all noise making them completely oblivious. To wrapped up in each other’s arms and laughing until they were out of breath to hear Johns footsteps clumsily make his way to the door. To focused staring into each other’s eyes that they couldn’t not kiss. The way Dean’s lips wrapped around his like key to a lock to notice that John had made his appearance. God, how could he be so stupid. He should’ve known, should’ve been more focused on preventing this kind of mistake.   
The minute they pulled apart, the second that they noticed John stock still in the doorway, they all seemed to collectively pale. All except John, who seemed to have gotten so red Castiel feared that his arms were going to fall off from lack of blood flow. John, who was usually well mannered and had always treated Castiel like family, was now looking at him like he had killed his wife himself. Johns eyes narrowed and his forehead veins looked like they were about to burst. His fist clenched by his sides as somehow trying to figure out the best strategy to single handedly hit them all at once. The room itself seemed to turn into a war zone, strategically set up for their utter demise. With John blocking the only way out, they were defenseless, they would have to resort to use words to deescalate the situation. The tension seemed to grow as the seconds ticking by, nobody daring to break it for fear of the repercussions. It was choking him, causing his heart rate to beat immeasurably fast, causing adrenaline to rush through his system leaving him panting and waiting for some kind of reaction. He could hear the blood rushing through his body, too loud making him consider that maybe the rest of the Winchesters could hear it. If john didn’t kill him his heart surely would.   
Risking a glance around the room, he found that he wasn’t the only to be in the same state. Sam seemed to be clenching his fist, like his father, and his chest was rising and falling in deep breathes. Castiel didn’t know if Sam was trying to call down anger or fear, maybe both but seeing Sam made Castiel take a deep breath of his own to calm down and try to find a way, anyway, to change the topic; make the situation look different than it was. But his brain was too slow, and Dean was the first to break the silence, his normal brave and stoic demeanor faltering. His jaw clenched and he could see where the hinge of his jaw bulge from how hard he was holding it. He looked and sounded like a 10-year-old when he whispered “Dad.” It was small and barely audible, but in the silence of the room enough to reach his father. It was just the one word to cause Johns facial expression to shift from anger to disgust, as if he was grossed out by the fact that his son could love another man. As if John had done something wrong as a father to have Dean as a son. John’s calculated gaze darted from him to Dean. It was unnerving to say the least and he couldn’t do anything. He was shocked, metaphorically caught with his pants down unable to process of the fact that he was very close to danger. Johns gaze turned calculated, assessing the situation for what it is and knowing that they, as kids that always listened and never once stepped out of line, wouldn’t do anything.  
John snapped out of his head and stared straight at Dean. He stalked over to where he and Dean were standing, getting into their once happy bubble. John got a hold of the collar of Deans shirt and wretched him free from Castiel’s hands. He pulled Dean only a couple of feet in front of him and Sam, to make them take the center of the room. The slap that ensued was deafening, causing him to flinch and a startled yelp out of Dean. His head snapped to the side and his hand lifted to his now very red cheek. “What the hell do you think you’re doing boy?” John hissed, pulling Dean close so that their eyes were forced to meet, foreheads almost touching. It was a useless question because John didn’t give him a chance to answer rearing back and raising his hand again to slap Dean.  
Sam, who had been silent until now, snapped out of his own trance and stood to tower over to where his family members were. For a 13-year-old, Sam had the face of a warrior as he faced his father, the scene of David and Goliath playing in front of Castiel’s very eyes. Sam’s expression was deadly and his chest puffing out to give the illusion of a bigger person. Compared to his father, Sam was at least a foot shorter than him and barely starting to fill out his lanky body. His clothes to big on his frame, basically leaving him swimming in them. John on the other hand was at a height of 6’1 and 200 pounds of pure muscle. “Dad stop.” A simple request that didn’t leave room for argument. Sam’s voice sounded like steal, sharp enough to cut. John looked at his youngest with a look of shock for standing up for his brother. Up until this moment, the boys had always followed their fathers order to a tee. Never once second guessing anything he said and trusting him to lead them through the already shitty life they were leading.   
“Stay out of it Sam.”   
“No”  
John huffed and shook his head and stared down at Sam in a condescending sneer still holding Deans shirt collar, almost choking him with it. Castiel could see Dean trying to make eye contact with Sam trying to make him back down with just a look. Sam ignored him.  
“Let him go, you’re hurting him” Sam pleaded hoping to get his father to calm down but to no avail.  
“What are you going to Sam? Huh? Finally got your big boy pants on!” John said in a false enthusiastic voice. Both he and Sam faltered. What the hell were they going to do? It’s not like Castiel can exactly put input, afraid to already make a volatile situation more dire. When Sam’s shoulders slumped, John smirked and once again returned his attention to Dean who was still staring at Sam, avoiding eye contact with his father.   
“Let’s take a walk boy” John had announced as if he hadn’t turned into the villain in their story. John dragged Dean like a ragdoll through their living room and away from the safety of the house. When he made it to the door, he threw Dean across the porch so that he can fall with an ‘oof’ face first to a set of stairs. He turned back to him and Sam and said, “I’ll be back to deal with you two in a bit.” And with that he closed the door, hard, and secured it with one of the shovels that they kept on the porch. Locking the boys from the outside and letting the feeling of helplessness settle in their guts.   
The silence that engulfed them was deafening, only the sound of the Dean’s shoes being dragged and the descending footsteps of John leaving them contributing to the noise factor. With the tension running so high, both he and Sam released the air from their lungs, exhaling and inhaling deep swallows of air to get their brains back to thinking rationally. ‘What do I do, what do I do, what do I do’ Playing on repeat on his mind, he couldn’t think, the situation seemed to be fucked. He was shaking, his hands spasming to their own accord. He breathed in deeply, picturing his lungs filling with air, and breathing out the nerves one breath at a time.   
The ‘thumps’ were what resolved him of his meditative state, causing him to tense slightly until his eyes scanned the room and landed on Sam struggling with the door.   
“We have to help him; I have to go get him Cas please.” Sam’s pleas were sucker punching him right in the heart. Sam was frantic, eyes wide with fear for his brother and hands still pulling at the door.   
“Ok I just need a minute to think.”  
“WE DON’T HAVE A MINUTE!”  
“Ok ok, uum lets call the police.” Cas said as he was reaching into his pocket for his phone.   
“NO”  
“No?” he parroted  
“They’ll take me away from Dean and they’ll stick me in the system where they’ll pee on me and I’ll have to sleep on the floor in some random ass house that is filled with twenty kids and I’ll have to fight for food and clean clothes and and and..”  
“Ok ok calm down!” Castiel approached and interrupting a now rambling and hyperventilating Sam. Apparently calling the police was out of the picture according to Sam’s sort of correct input. He’d have to check on the pee thing later but not now. A plan, they need a plan.   
“What about the windows?”   
“They have bars, but I think I can squeeze through”   
It was the best that they could come up with, so they headed to the window towards the back of the house away from the front door. The window was old and creaked when they tried to open it. It took both of them to lift it up. as if it hadn’t been open in at least twenty years, evidence of caked in dirt on the bottom of the sill. The bars that were covering the windows were iron and rusting but had spaces in between that look like they could fit Sam if he turned sideways and sucked in his stomach.   
“Ok so I’m going to try and squeeze through here, get the door to open, get Dean and get the hell out of dodge.” Sam recapped with a strained smile.   
“Sounds like a plan” he replied lamely. It was a plan, not the best one but a plan.   
Just as Sam had started to stick his head out window and through the set of bars, the sound of the door groaning had them pausing. Crap. They were too late John was coming back into the house ready to end them. Fear started to settle in his stomach again.  
“Cas help me through before he gets here!” Sam hissed. Turning back, he picked up Sam by the feet and pushed him all the way through. Sam fell with a thud but otherwise unharmed. He got up and dusted himself off and returned to the window.  
“Im gonna get you out don’t wor” Castiel didn’t get a chance to hear the rest of his declaration because John decided to yank him back and stumbling to the floor. He landed sprawled on his back is rear and elbows beginning to throb from the mistreatment.  
John loomed over him, anger radiating from every pore in his being. From here Castiel can see Johns knuckles were bruised and swollen, tinged with fresh blood. Dean’s blood. Anger coursed through him, and he attempted to get up only to get knocked back by the foot that was now crushing his chest. John was now putting all his weight on the one point of contact in Castiel’s body. He crossed his arms and put them to rest on his knee and started talking.  
“I knew from the moment we saved your weak ass that you’d be our ruin.” John spat out, increasing pressure to his chest.  
Castiel couldn’t breathe, the pressure too strong to properly breathe in causing him to start getting lightheaded with each labored breath. He tried to push John off, but it was useless, the best he could hope for was for someone to come save him.  
“Tell me Castiel, this the reason why your own family tried to kill you? They figure out your dirty secret?”   
John was starting to sound muffled, and darkness was dancing around the edges of his vision. He was going to die again and there was nothing he could do.   
“So much for angel of the Lord, he can’t help you, now can he?” John mocked.  
“Clipped your wings and now here you are, right under my boot, right where you belong.”  
It was too much, Johns words, the ache they caused bringing back emotions that had no right to resurface. Not now. He used to be powerful, the strongest of his class until he found Dean. He was going to become another copy another useless pawn among other useless pawns until Dean. Dean showed him the sunsets and starry skies and how beautiful his fathers work really was. He showed him how not everything was about battling and being emotionless but how he could laugh until tears sprang his eyes. He showed him the people that his father created and how they cared for each other. Dean taught him what family was and how they were supposed to stick together through thick and thin. I need you, you’re family. Dean showed him love. Dean saved him and changed everything about him. He loved Dean, plain and simple. Dean was his family, his laugh and tears. Dean was everything and he let him down. He let the man he loved down, probably got him killed and he deserved the same. He deserved the darkness and he was about to get it.   
While trapped in thoughts of Dean, John continued talking or more accurately belittling him.  
“Couldn’t save your own ass so you had to go and drag everybody down with you. Real nice work Castiel.”  
“I love him” he murmured weakly hoping that John would finally understand that who they loved wasn’t wrong. That it was never a sin. He was wrong.  
John laughed, full bellied laughed with tears streaming in down his cheeks.   
“You poor stupid son of bitch like that’s going to change where you’re going.”  
It was hopeless, John was dead set on proving that he was just another piece of crap.  
John was too busy spitting venom to notice Sam sneaking up behind him. Cas’s hope renewed; he’d get to see Dean again.   
Sam pounced John, wrapping his long arms around his throat and his legs around Johns midsection, and throwing off balance and more importantly off his chest. Castiel sucked in air, a little too fast, and coughed. He rolled over and started to get on his hands and knees, but everything hurt. His limbs were throbbing, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He was still trying to catch his breath when he turned to see Sam struggling with John.   
John was now on top strangling Sam.   
It happened so fast, he wasn’t thinking, all he knew was that Sam Dean’s Sam was on the verge of dying. He didn’t even know when he got his blade out but that it was out now, and he was storming to John.   
John was never supposed to die, but instinct kicked in and before he knew it, he grabbed John’s hair and pulled his head. Perfectly exposing his neck.  
With one quick swipe, Castiel completely severed Johns carotid artery, spraying Sam completely. It was mind numbing, Castiel knew what he just did but he can’t actually feel it. He knows that Sam scrambles away from under his father. He knows that he can hear John gurgled breathes slowing down. But he can’t feel it. All he feels is the warmth in his hands from Johns blood. His head is completely empty, every thought gone and replaced with silence.   
He hears Sam retching to the side of where he’s standing and then he sees him sprinting out the door and then he’s alone. Alone with the first human he murdered. Murdered. He just killed someone, and he can’t even feel it. Every emotion that Dean has taught him is void of his heart.  
He just stands there, waiting for the shock to come but it doesn’t. Maybe hes already in shock but he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything, what he does know is that he needs dean. Dean will know what to do.  
And just like that Deans there, shock prominent on his beautiful face.   
“Cas” the way he says his name like a breath of relief causes Cas’s body to finally succumb to the horrors of the day. Tears stream down his face when he whispers back,  
“Hello Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So this chapter went completely different from where I wanted it and kinda changed the story. ok so in this fic I was originally gonna make Cas human and make it AU but I've changed my mind and made it kinda canon Cas is still an angel just fallen and the Winchesters are still hunters but on a break? IDK ill figure that part out Cas's full story will come out in bits of pieces throughout the fic. but other than thaaat yeah that's chapter two. I'm still having trouble arranging it the way I want it

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN. Yeah I know cliff hanger. ill see when I update next :) comment on what i did wrong or what you didnt like i will take them to consideration and try to fix it.


End file.
